<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perils of Rule 34 by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612798">The Perils of Rule 34</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Is Nineteen, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Here There Be Kinks, M/M, Poe Is Twenty-Two, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rating May Change, Real Person Fic Or The GFFA Equivalent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds smutty real person fanfiction about him and Poe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perils of Rule 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: I’m so sorry...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost a guarantee that this would happen. Considering that they were fairly famous (especially Ben and Poe), it was guaranteed that someone would write their share of real person fic about them. </p><p>Of course, Ben didn’t know that some people would write that about him. Or about anyone. Not until one fateful day when things decided to take a turn for the worse...</p><p>***</p><p>”Don’t go on the Holonet.”</p><p>That was what Tai said when Ben greeted him in the mess hall that morning. </p><p>Ben sighed. “No ‘hi, Ben’, ‘how are you doing, Ben’, just a vague warning?”</p><p>”No, really, Ben.” Hennix, this time. “You’ll find some stuff.”</p><p>Ben sighed again. Was he going to keep doing it? “Hennix, I survived the Elphrona mission. And you’re telling me I can’t handle words on a screen?”</p><p>Voe sighed. "It’s porn, you dolt. Porn of us.”</p><p>That was the part in holos where the record needle scratch would happen. “Why?”</p><p>Voe shrugged. “We’re famous. Sort of. Famous people get porn of them. It’s just a guarantee. I’m sure there’s stuff about your mom and Casterfo — ”</p><p>“Voe, you’re classier than a joke about my mother,” Ben said. </p><p>Voe rolled her eyes. “I’m saying that there’s probably porn about you and Poe or something. Don’t stare at me like that, Ben; there’s porn of everything.”</p><p>***</p><p>Damn his curiosity; Ben just had to look. Not without wincing at least a little, of course; as a nineteen year old boy madly in love with his best friend, it was only an unpleasant reminder of the fact that Poe was woefully out of reach even though Ben wanted him. </p><p>Poe. Beautiful, curly haired, witty, caring, unappreciated Poe. Someone who was continually condemned and distrusted just for being manipulated as a minor. It was unfair, Ben thought. Poe deserved so much better than this.</p><p>Even looking at the search results for “Poe Dameron Ben Solo Porn story” (which Ben never thought he would type in the nineteen years he had been alive) Ben realized he had a lot to choose from. </p><p>He and Poe...apparently, people had taken their ability to collaborate on missions as something more. </p><p>There was A/B/O. Whatever that was. (Were people just randomly spewing out letters and punctuation marks?) Tentacles — Ben really hoped Hennix hadn’t seen that. Praise kink — well, at least someone appreciated Poe besides him and Poe’s friends at the Academy. </p><p>Where did Ben even start?</p><p>Should he even start?</p><p>Finally, Ben sighed and clicked on the A/B/O one. At least he’d figure out if people were just making up words or something. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>